Fuel cell systems are increasingly being used as a power source in a wide variety of applications. Fuel cell systems have been proposed for use in power consumers such as vehicles as a replacement for internal combustion engines, for example. Such a system is disclosed in commonly owned U.S. patent application Ser. No. 10/418,536, hereby incorporated herein by reference in its entirety. Fuel cells may also be used as stationary electric power plants in buildings and residences, as portable power in video cameras, computers, and the like. Typically, the fuel cells generate electricity used to charge batteries or to provide power for an electric motor.
Fuel cells are electrochemical devices which directly combine a fuel such as hydrogen and an oxidant such as oxygen to produce electricity. The oxygen is typically supplied by an air stream. The hydrogen and oxygen combine to result in the formation of water. Other fuels can be used such as natural gas, methanol, gasoline, and coal-derived synthetic fuels, for example.
The basic process employed by a fuel cell is efficient, substantially pollution-free, quiet, free from moving parts (other than an air compressor, cooling fans, pumps and actuators), and may be constructed to leave only heat and water as by-products. The term “fuel cell” is typically used to refer to either a single cell or a plurality of cells depending upon the context in which it is used. The plurality of cells is typically bundled together and arranged to form a stack with the plurality of cells commonly arranged in electrical series. Since single fuel cells can be assembled into stacks of varying sizes, systems can be designed to produce a desired energy output level providing flexibility of design for different applications.
Different fuel cell types can be provided such as phosphoric acid, alkaline, molten carbonate, solid oxide, and proton exchange membrane (PEM), for example. The basic components of a PEM-type fuel cell are two electrodes separated by a polymer membrane electrolyte. Each electrode is coated on one side with a thin catalyst layer. The electrodes, catalyst, and membrane together form a membrane electrode assembly (MEA).
In a typical PEM-type fuel cell, the MEA is sandwiched between “anode” and “cathode” diffusion media (hereinafter “DM's”) or diffusion layers that are formed from a resilient, conductive, and gas permeable material such as carbon fabric or paper. The DM's serve as the primary current collectors for the anode and cathode, as well as provide mechanical support for the MEA. Alternatively, the DM may contain the catalyst layer and be in contact with the membrane. The DM's and MEA are pressed between a pair of electronically conductive plates which serve as secondary current collectors for collecting the current from the primary current collectors. The plates conduct current between adjacent cells internally of the stack in the case of bipolar plates and conduct current externally of the stack (in the case of monopolar plates at the end of the stack).
The secondary current collector plates each contain at least one active region that distributes the gaseous reactants over the major faces of the anode and cathode. These active regions, also known as flow fields, typically include a plurality of lands which engage the primary current collector and define a plurality of grooves or flow channels therebetween. The channels supply the hydrogen and the oxygen to the electrodes on either side of the PEM. In particular, the hydrogen flows through the channels to the anode where the catalyst promotes separation into protons and electrons. On the opposite side of the PEM, the oxygen flows through the channels to the cathode where the oxygen attracts the hydrogen protons through the PEM. The electrons are captured as useful energy through an external circuit and are combined with the protons and oxygen to produce water vapor at the cathode side.
Many fuel cells use internal membranes, such as the PEM type fuel cell which includes proton exchange membranes, also referred to as polymer electrolyte membranes. In order to perform within a desired efficiency range, it is desirable to maintain the membranes in a moist condition. Therefore, it is necessary to provide a means for maintaining the fuel cell membranes in the moist condition. This helps avoid damage to or a shortened life of the membranes, as well as to maintain the desired efficiency of operation. For example, lower water content of the membrane leads to a higher proton conduction resistance, thus resulting in a higher ohmic voltage loss. The humidification of the feed gases, in particular the cathode inlet, is desirable in order to maintain sufficient water content in the membrane, especially in the inlet region. Humidification in a fuel cell is discussed in commonly owned U.S. patent application Ser. No. 10/797,671 to Goebel et al.; commonly owned U.S. patent application Ser. No. 10/912,298 to Sennoun et al.; and commonly owned U.S. patent application Ser. No. 11/087,911 to Forte, each of which is hereby incorporated herein by reference in its entirety.
To maintain a desired moisture level, an air humidifier is frequently used to humidify the air stream used in the fuel cell. The air humidifier normally consists of a round or box type air humidification module that is installed into a housing of the air humidifier. Examples of this type of air humidifier are shown and described in U.S. patent application Ser. No. 10/516,483 to Tanihara et al., hereby incorporated herein by reference in its entirety, and U.S. Pat. No. 6,471,195, hereby incorporated herein by reference in its entirety.
Membrane humidifiers have also been utilized to fulfill fuel cell humidification requirements. For the automotive fuel cell humidification application, such a membrane humidifier needs to be compact, exhibit low pressure drop, and have high performance characteristics.
Designing a membrane humidifier requires a balancing of mass transport resistance and pressure drop. To transport from wet side to dry side through a membrane, water molecules must overcome some combination of the following resistances: convectional mass transport resistance in the wet and dry flow channels; diffusion transport resistance through the membrane; and diffusion transport resistance through the membrane support material. Compact and high performance membrane humidifiers typically require membrane materials with a high water transport rate (i.e. GPU in the range of 10000-12000). GPU or gas permeation unit is a partial pressure normalized flux where 1 GPU=10−6 cm3 (STP)/(cm2 sec cm Hg). As a result, minimizing the transport resistance in the wet and dry flow channels and the membrane support material becomes a focus of design.
It would be desirable to produce a membrane humidifier for a fuel cell, wherein a mass transport resistance and a pressure drop are minimized.